Per Mio Fratello
by Shinichi Chiaki
Summary: When Lovino and Feliciano find out that their parents owed a debt they are separated. Now its up to Lovino to rescue his brother, but the only path that's left to him is the life of an assasin. Based somewhat on the song Love Bites.
1. uno

Per Mio Fratello

That was the three words that I uttered that changed my life.

I was so naïve back then, so innocent it makes me wonder how I became this….this...monster. My brother Feliciano and I lived an innocent carefree life as children. We never really knew our parents; they abandoned us when we were four years old. I only remember bits and pieces of them. We lived our grandpa who we called 'nonno' which means grandpa in Italian. Initially we used to ask where our parents were and nonno would say that they were far away. When would they come back? The answer was always the same- they might never come back. We never bothered to ask for them after we realised that he would never tell us. So we forgot about them and continued on with our life. Little did we know that it was going to be their fault for us ending up in this predicament.

It all began that summer, Feliciano and I were walking back home from the trip to grocery shop. We had decided to make Pasta Bolognese for dinner that night, so we headed out to buy a few ingredients. We were taking our time walking back home. When we approached the front gate we heard some shouting. This was strange because nonno was usually calm and collected and liked to joke about a lot. We decided to first check out the situation before barging in. We looked in from outside the living room window and saw nonno talking (more like shouting) to a stranger.

The stranger was tall and had dark hair and wore glasses. To top it off he wore a blue satin coat. "Gosh doesn't he look formal." Feliciano whispered beside me. "Yeah, what century is he from?" I answered. We sniggered and looked up again. Nonno was shouting "Just leave my grandsons alone! You already took their parents! Wasn't it part of the deal that you would leave them alone?" "Yes, it was but sadly they were killed. Not only that but they owe HRE a great deal." Nonno slumped down his face crumpling; he put his head in his hands. For a brief moment he looked up, he saw us. His eyes widened, he mouthed one word "Run."

We hesitated at first, but seeing the pleading in his eyes we bolted. We were fast runners and managed to make it back to the main road in ten minutes. "Lovino did you_ see that! _That guy actually managed to scare nonno. He also mentioned our parents they were alive all this time!?""But he mentioned something about HRE what is that. And what's with this deal they mentioned." "Nonno clearly did not tell us everything. What should we do? Go to the police?"

Thinking that going to the police was the best course of action we ran there. But the blue suited stranger beat us there. We tried telling the police but to no avail, whoever he was he had them wrapped around his finger. "Sorry about this, clearly these boys think I harmed their grandfather. I guess they do not recognise their own family." He said. "What family! We do not even look anything like each other! We saw him threaten nonno. What kind of family does that?!" Feliciano was shouting his as we were literally dragged out of the police station.

When we reached home he pushed us into our bedroom. "What did you do to our grandfather?!" I screamed as he locked the door behind him. "That is none of your concern, for now. All you need to know now is that your parents abandoned you because their line of work did not really permit them to have time for children. If they kept you, you would have probably been disposed off. And yes, by disposed of I mean killed. So they sent you to live with your grandfather. It seemed like a good idea then; it was a good idea until they were killed last month. Since they owe HRE a great deal you guys have to repay their debt, so, which one of you is going to come with me?" "Wait. Who is the HRE and more importantly WHO ARE YOU?" Feliciano asked. "The one who comes with me shall find out about the HRE. A lot of people knowing about him is not good. As for the answer to your second question my name is Roderich Edelstein. I have been asked to take one of you back with me." "What if we don't want to come?" I asked. "Do not make me resort to force. Coming with me peacefully will result in less bloodshed, no matter you have one night to make your decision." He left the room without a word and locked us in. "What do we do Lovino?"

"I don't know. How can we trust him? We do not even know what he did to nonno."

"We can't escape either."

"Wait a minute, your phone Feliciano. Is it still working? Mine is downstairs."

He fiddled with it for a minute and then exclaimed. "Ve, it is, who should I call? The police won't believe us."

"Anyone, call everyone we know."

We tried calling everyone on our contacts list. Half of them did not pick up as they were out of town- it was holiday season. The other half thought we were prank calling them. None of them really wanted to step out of the comfort of their homes. Those who said they will come, well when we tried calling them again their phone turned out to be dead. We were trying to think of whom else to call when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Roderich looked in and beckoned to me. When I came out of the room he shut the door again. "Listen to me Lovino. Convince your brother to come with me. It would be best for him if he does." I was appalled; he was asking me to give up my brother. Sure I was jealous of him and hated him sometimes. He was everything that I wasn't. He was better than me in every way. He was also nonno's favourite. I really hated him sometimes, but deep down he was my brother. "No, why should I?" I asked. "Because if you do not HRE would hunt you down and kill you. Also I know a way in which you might get to be reunited with your brother later." I was shocked; he was trying to help me. But wasn't he the bad guy? "Why are you helping us?" I whispered. "It is the least I can do. I promised your parents that if this day comes I would help you." He answered. "But why can't I go instead of Feliciano?" he hesitated before answering. "Well, trust me you might not fit in there as well as Feliciano, also out of the two of you you're the one who can manage to get of this mess. Come on do it for your brother." ''Per Mio Fratello? Fine, I'll do it." I grumbled. "Good, I'll make the arrangements then." I was sent back into the room. Feliciano was sitting crossed legged on the floor, looking at me expectantly. 'Well Lovino? What did he say?" he asked. "Get your things together Feliciano you will be sent to the HRE tomorrow." His eyes widened "But WHY?" "Because I said so." "SO WHAT RIGHT DO _YOU _HAVE TO TELL _ME _WHAT TO DO?!" "JUST DO AS I SAY YOU IDIOT! I have a chance to get you out of this mess if you do as I say." I was crying by the time I finished. Feliciano was rendered speechless; he had only seen me cry rarely. Wordlessly he came and put his arms around me and we sat like that till until morning. When it was time to leave Roderich came in to the room. "So are you ready?" we silently nodded. I helped Feliciano pack his bags and then it was time for him to leave. He hugged me and whispered "I'll see you again right? You'll come get me and we would come back here and live with nonno again?" I returned his hug "Yes, I promise Feli..."

He left kicking and screaming still reaching out to me until Roderich pushed him into the car and drove off. I had an hour left before he would pick me up so I packed my things and decided to say goodbye to the house. That was when it struck me that nonno was still missing. I ran around raiding each room to find him until at last I found him in the shed surrounded by his beloved paintings. He was lying on the extra bed we kept there."Oh it's you Lovino, your brother left? Come sit next to your nonno." I went and sat next to him, I realised then that he looked so old, and frail. Nothing like the strong man I knew him to be."Nonno, what happened?" I asked. "Oh Lovino, I guess I can't hide it from you anymore. Listen save your brother for me, will you? I don't think I can." "I will-wait don't change the topic, we were talking about you. Don't worry I'll get him back and we can all go back to the way we were." He closed his eyes and a single tear fell out. He opened them again and said "Lovino, I don't think I'll make it." "What?!'' "No listen to me. Lovino Romano Vargas. That is your name. Did you know where you got your middle name from? It's from my name, Roma. I know you felt like I did not love you as much as brother, but the truth is I did. So Lovino take care of your brother for me. And know that I will always love you." He smiled at me and closed his eyes. "Nonno, you are joking right? Come on stop pretending. Nonno? Nonno! Wait don't please don't!" I was hysterically shaking him and crying my vision became blurred. I knew nonno would never open his eyes again I would never see his smile, never his voice singing in the morning waking me up. I looked about helplessly in the shed. It was filled with all our drawings right from when we were children. Feliciano would always draw better than me. I was jealous of him. But there was one picture that was my favourite. It was the one all three of us drew. Nonno in the middle (drawn by nonno himself) and Feliciano and I on either side (drawn by us). I took it off the wall and stuffed it into my pocket hugged nonno's lifeless body and walked out but not before promising that I would get Feliciano back. I found Roderich waiting outside. "Ready to go?" "Yeah" I said stuffing my suitcase in the back of his truck. "But where are you taking me?" "To Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."


	2. due

Per Mio Fratello

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo lived in a huge Spanish villa. We pulled up at it gates and Roderich spoke into a device. "Who is it?"Asked a metallic voice. "Open up you idiot it's me, I brought the kid." "Oh it's you Roderich, come in." suddenly the gates opened and we were let in. Roderich parked the car and we got out. We were greeted by a Spaniard who was wearing dark glasses and munching a tomato. "So this is the kid." He stated with a hint of amusement. "That's right. Now look here Antonio this kid here is Feliciano's big brother, Lovino. You are officially in charge of him. Train him well."Roderich then turned to me "And you behave and do as he says because the faster you learn the faster you can get out of this mess. Well then I shall be taking my leave." With that he started walking away and Antonio started prancing about singing "I finally have an underling!" "WAIT! Don't leave me here without even telling me anything! How am I supposed to meet my brother." I shouted. "Antonio shall teach you, I'll give your regards to your brother." Antonio stopped dancing and looked my way."Now listen here Lovino, from here on out you do as I say." "Why should I take orders from an idiot like you?"I asked. He smirked "Ahh well you'll come round eventually come on I'll show you to your room." An idiot as he was he still helped me with my bags and I followed him into the villa.

The villa looked humungous from outside and was just as spacious inside. There was a courtyard/garden in the centre of the villa and the second story overlooked the garden. I followed Antonio up a staircase and down a corridor until we reached my temporary room. It was right at the end of the corridor. When I walked in I was gobsmacked. It was much bigger than the room I had back home which I shared with Feliciano. It had a poster bed in the centre a TV, and a computer. We only had one TV and computer back home, which we had to share. "Sorry about the room it was the best we could do at such short notice" Antonio said apologetically. "Uh...What? Oh no this is fine."I replied. "Well then I'll leave you to it. You can decide to become my underling, sleep on it. Dinner is served at eight so don't be late." He left me then. I walked to the bed still in a daze from the day's events and collapsed onto the bed. I started thinking about where Feliciano must be right now. Was he doing okay? Was he scared? Probably, no scratch that definitely. I groaned and turned over, did he know about nonno? Then it hit me I jumped up banging my head in the process. "Ow…stupid bed." I muttered. Nonno, how could I have forgotten to ask Roderich about him? I didn't even give him a proper burial. I took out the drawing I brought from home and looked at it. I remembered my promise to nonno. I would get Feliciano back no matter what. I unpacked my suitcase and headed downstairs I found Antonio sitting in the living room reading a book. He looked up. "So decided to join me Lovino?" he asked extending his hand. I looked at him, closed my eyes and whispered _come on Lovino don't be a wimp. _I hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand. "Si, I will." I answered." "I think we will have no problem in getting along." He smiled and stood up dusting invisible dust off himself. "It's time for cena~" he chirped merrily. "I'm sorry what?" "Dinner you dolt. Cena is dinner in Spanish, you have to learn Spanish if you want to speak coherently around here." He laughed as he led the way to the dining room.

The dining table was long. It could seat about twenty people at a time. Antonio went and sat at the head of the table and asked me to sit next to him. "I hope you don't mind waiting. My friends are joining us for dinner as well." Right on cue two men walked into the room. One had silver hair and eyes that looked crimson. I thought it must be the light playing tricks on me but no I was right, it was crimson. The other one had shoulder length blond hair. They sat opposite me. "Lovino these are my friends Gilbert Beilshmidt and Francis Bonnefoy." "Hey there kid you must be Lovino I heard a lot about you and your brother. I'm glad you decided to join us." Gilbert said. "It's pleasure to meet you Lovino." Francis said. "Oh no, believe me the pleasure is all mine." I answered. "Oh my god Antonio he's so well mannered. I cannot believe you were whining about him not listening to you this evening. If you do not want him give him to me!" Francis shouted. "Calm down he decided to join us that is all that matters." Gilbert reasoned "Now can we just eat." It was then that I noticed that there was a yellow bird sitting on his hair. Was it there before? Gilbert was drinking beer (wait where did that come from?) and saw me staring. "Oh this is Gilbird." He said as if having a bird on your head was normal. "Okay….hey Gilbird." Geez I thought Gilbert was normal, as in sane but now….. The rest of dinner went normally, well as normal could get with a bird, and three idiots. After dinner we went to the living room.

"Um, I have a question. What exactly are you going to be training me in?"I asked .This question had been in the back of my mind since dinner. Almost immediately all three of them stopped joking. "Well we couldn't have hidden the fact from you forever." Francis said sadly. "Do you want to break it to him Tonio?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah I'll do it. Now Lovino did you know why you were sent here?"

"No. That's what I'm asking you."

"Well how do I do this? Roderich sent you here, to me, to become an assassin."

"A….a…WHAT?!"

"Yeah, an assassin. Your parents used to work for the HRE. Now the late HRE head that died a year ago did not really permit children into the organisation."

"So your parents sent you to live with your grandfather." Francis said.

"Then they were killed during a mission last month. They still had a debt left to pay, so that automatically transferred to you. As you were their children. But they only needed one of you as they thought that keeping the two of you would prove troublesome so they took your brother. Now at one point of time Roderich, Francis, Antonio, your parents and I were really close friends. They asked us to promise to protect you if something like this happens. The HRC is too powerful for us to destroy and the new leader is really weird and probably won't give your brother up. So the only way to get your brother back is by aiming for the ranks near the head, winning his favour if you will. Then when the time is right take your brother and run." Gilbert finished.

"So I have to kill…people if I want to save my brother?"

"Si, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Antonio said. He looked down as if he was ashamed to break this to me.

"No, don't be. I-excuse me for a moment." I felt nauseous at the thought of me killing somebody. I ran up to my room and slammed the bathroom door open and puked. When I looked up I saw the trio standing at my door.

"I guess sending him out on field duty tonight would be a wrong idea." Francis said, worry evident in his eyes.

"No we have to send him tonight. Otherwise he'll just keep running away from it. The best way to tackle this is to face it immediately." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert is right he need not do anything tonight. He's inexperienced. This is just to get him used to the feel of things." Antonio finished while rubbing my back. "You feeling better now Lovi?" he asked. "Yeah I am-HEY DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" I shouted. "Hahaha. Now you're back to your normal irritable self. I don't like to see my Lovi weak." He laughed. "Good now that you are okay you can get ready to go." I was dumbfounded. "Go where?" I asked. "To your first field mission."

An hour later I found myself sitting outside a warehouse, with a gun in my pocket and The Bad Touch Trio (as they called themselves.) beside me. "Now look here, this is just to get your head in the game. You won't do anything just yet. Just observe Francis and see what he does. There is only one guard as the meeting is supposed to be top secret. All right Francis you're up." Antonio nodded. "Oui!" Francis got up blew me a kiss (I almost barfed at that!) walked up to the gate and waved at us. "Watch carefully." Antonio whispered to me. Francis walked up to the guard and hit him in the neck who promptly fell unconscious and Francis walked in. that was our cue to follow him. We crept up to the door and walked in as well. For a split second it reminded me of what Feliciano and I were doing the day when we first met Roderich. I shook my head _focus Lovino Romano Vargas focus!_ I thought and bit my tongue hard. It was neither the time nor the place to be reminiscing. The room had four people who were sitting and discussing something in great detail so they did not see us slip into the shadows. Francis waltzed right into the room and shot a man. "Tch. I knew I should have gone instead. Francis unlike the awesome me is such a show off!" Gilbert muttered beside me. Antonio gestured to me and told me to go behind the boxes on the other side of the room. I nodded and hesitantly crawled towards it. At that point of time the four men who Francis was shooting at wiped out their own guns and started shooting at him. Then suddenly the dead guard staggered into the room pushed me into the front of him. He grabbed my neck and shouted "I go' 'im bossh." I realized in my panic that he spoke that way because he had no teeth. I started coughing as his rotten breath hit my mouth. It smelt even worse than Feliciano's did in the morning when he woke up. At least that smelt of garlic, this smelt of some rotten fish. "Good work Bo. Bring him here and do not let him go, put a gun to his head that'll stop this clown from shooting." Said the fat man, who was pointing a gun at Francis. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN, GROS PLEIN DE SOUPE!" Francis shouted in the middle of all this Antonio and Gilbert came out of their hiding places and took two men by the scruff of their necks. "Wait if you harm any of us I will order Bo to kill the boy." The fat man said. All three of them hesitated then took a step forward. Bo's hands tightened around my neck and I was finding it difficult to breath. Gilbert shot Bo in the hand missing me by an inch. This made him temporarily lose hold of my neck, taking this opportunity I ran only to be stopped by the fat man. "Hey wait this kid looks a lot like the HRE's new plaything." He said. I froze "My brother? HRE's plaything?" "Yeah, the kid was locked up in the basement as soon as he came in, screamed like a girl." He laughed. My blood boiled. How dare this HRE treat him like that! How dare he scare him! Only I was allowed to do that. "No Lovino do not listen to him RUN!" Antonio screamed. It was too late when I looked back I felt the gun pressed to my temple. Its coldness made me shiver. Panic seized me and I remembered the gun in my pocket I took it out and a shot rang out. That was the last thing I remembered before slipping into the cold darkness and numbness which enveloped me.


	3. tre

Per Mio Fratello

When I first awoke I found myself staring at the ceiling of my bed in Antonio's villa. I turned on to my stomach and tried pulling the pillow over my head to block out the sun and fell asleep again thinking I was back in nonno's house. Then the second time I woke up was about half an hour later. I had felt something repeatedly poking my cheek, so I rolled on to the other side. The stupid incessant poking continued. "Knock it off Feli….I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted thinking it was my brother. But when I opened my eyes it wasn't Feliciano's eyes or face. Bright green eyes and Antonio's face greeted me when I opened my eyes. I yelped (I know not very _manly_ of me but what would you have done if you were in my position?).He moved his face away and smiled "You scared me for a minute there Lovino. I thought you were never going to wake up." I propped myself up on my elbows and asked "How long was I asleep?" "Twelve hours, the time is twelve thirty right now. And shouldn't your question be WHAT happened last night? " "Twelve thirty that means I went to sleep at twelve thirty last night." "No Lovino you didn't SLEEP at twelve thirty last night you FAINTED."

Then last night's events came crashing down on me. I remembered the infiltration. The fat man holding a gun to my head and then I fired a bullet from my gun. I felt nauseous at that thought, (the thought of me killing someone) and weakly asked "Did I shoot him? Did I miss?" Antonio stroked his chin as if he had a beard. I felt a pang in my chest as that action reminded me of nonno. He used to always do that. "Well I wouldn't say you had a direct hit. You missed," he spread his arms wide and smiled "by this much!" Two things ran through my mind after that. One how could anyone look so cheerful and happy while saying that? He must be an idiot as I thought. Two, how could I miss a shot at such a close range? He was standing right next to me! Weren't my parents assassins? Should it not run in the blood that I could shoot people so easily? How was I supposed to win the favour of the HRE and get Feliciano back at this rate? "I must be an idiot to miss such a close range shot, by that much." "No I remember, even _**I**_ missed a close range shot on my first mission." I perked up hearing this, so I was not the only one to mess up a shot like that. "Really?" "No! Ha ha ha aha! I can't believe someone would miss such a close range shot." He wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Stop laughing at me." I grumbled. He got up "Well you missed breakfast but there is still time for brunch so hurry up and come down after you get ready." He then walked out of the room and closed the door. I still felt sleepy and fell back into the warmth of the bed not wanting to get up, but then I knew that I had to get up otherwise I would be even more delayed. I literally pushed myself of the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had not got the chance to survey my bathroom properly as I was too busy puking yesterday so I glanced around now. It was painted entirely in sea green and had a toilet and a glass shower cubicle with a shower curtain. A shower curtain with sea horses? This must be Antonio's idea of a joke. I then went ahead and had a bath. The feel of warm water across my skin made me feel so much better, especially since I had gone to sleep in last night's outfit and not my sleepwear. The hot water washed away all my dark thoughts and fears and for a while I actually forgot about them and enjoyed and relaxed in taking a bath. That is until I got out, but I still felt slightly happier than yesterday.

I walked out and hunted around for something to wear and then finally decided to wear a shirt Feliciano got me and the jeans nonno got me last summer. The clothes reminded me of home and right now that made me feel much better. I decided to stop delaying myself from going down any longer and ran down the stairs as my stomach was rumbling, a reminder that I needed to get food, fast.

By the time I reached the dining table Antonio was already there. He was talking on the phone so he just gestured to a seat opposite him and mouthed eat. I did not need to be told twice. Brunch was amazing even though it consisted of only waffles with chocolate sauce and that it was probably the leftovers from breakfast. I hurriedly gobbled it all up until my stomach was satisfied. Antonio finished his conversation just as soon as I finished breakfast. He sighed. "What happened?" I asked. He looked at me as he snapped his phone shut. "That was Gilbert. He and Francis had left a little over an hour ago, before you woke up. Apparently his brother Ludwig had called him and shouted at him for making a mess of their living room. Also Ludwig is staying at the HRE's house and he stopped over and picked up Francis and Gilbert from here. He doesn't trust his brother's driving after a late night mission. In fact he came up and saw you and commented on the resemblance between you and your brother. Now Gilbert just went and had a fight with the HRE. Francis had to go home because Ludwig did not trust his driving either also Francis had hitched a ride with Gilbert yesterday and did not have a car to return in." "Wait who the hell is Ludwig and what was Gilbert doing in the HRE's house?" I exclaimed. "Brace yourself Lovino. For the story I'm going to tell you is a long one." Antonio said as we proceeded to the living room.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt is the eldest son of the late HRE.-" he began. "Wait if he is the eldest son why is he going against the HRE; in fact should he not be the HRE?" I interrupted. Antonio silenced me with a wave of his hand. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Hold it, are you telling this story? No I am so shut up and listen until I finish. All questions will be answered after this history lesson. Agreed?" "Fine." I grumbled. "So where was I….ah yes. Now the late HRE had three sons. Gilbert being the eldest, his younger brother Ludwig and his beloved youngest son –Shin. I know it sounds Japanese but his whole name includes Roma as well. It is said that the HRE named him Roma in remembrance of an old friend he thought he had killed but later the Roma part was cut from his name. So you are still my one and only Roma, Romano." At this point he laughed and ruffled my hair. Personally, I think he just likes annoying the crap out of me. I was actually secretly glad that he cut the Roma from his name .That name is nonno's and nonno's alone, except when I use it. "The previous head knew he would have trouble choosing his heir. Gilbert was a strong fighter and to some extent a remarkable leader. He would defeat any enemy once he put his mind to it. In fact he almost killed Roderich, would have even, if not for Elizabeta stopping him. But Gilbert was not really into governing his father's vast empire. He thought some of the things that the HRE carried out were wrong and these feelings were strengthened when he befriended your parents. His hatred for his father and youngest brother grew after he saw the injustice that was committed by them. He wanted to reform the empire "Make it AWESOME!" as he put it, but his father had different ideas. He ran away after his father allowed Roderich to marry Elizabeta. So Gilbert was ruled out. Then you have Ludwig, the boy obsessed with order and discipline. Ludwig grew up as a sheltered child, after their mother saw what Gilbert had to go through (extensive training that could kill a man from exhaustion, torture etc from age seven) she kept them at home. Ludwig looked up to his brother, because Gilbert always stood up for him when he could. Gilbert also occasionally fought his fights for him. He was everything Ludwig wanted to be, until he realised that he liked discipline and order, a lot. He used to assign not only himself but everyone else he knew chores. They had to do it, no questions asked because he was the son of their leader. His father saw him capable, very capable of leading his empire. He sent Ludwig on a field mission once and Ludwig ended up gassing all the targets and killing them. It was really gruesome and cold hearted. Even his father was shocked that Ludwig killed everyone in cold blood. Later when he got over the shock his father decided to send him to the intelligence division, the other organisations would consider it a threat if he sent Ludwig to the front lines, now you have the third son left.

"Shin, the Spoilt as we used to call him, he was the boy's equivalent to 'Daddy's Little Princess'. Got his way in every situation, it was annoying really. He hated Gilbert's guts and wanted to inherit his father's empire just to shove it in his face. In the end his wish was granted. Ludwig lives with Gilbert but still works for the HRE; sometimes he spends the nights there, in the office. Shin is neutral towards Ludwig; in fact he has been assigned to look after your brother. Gilbert went there just now and got into a fight, on what I do not know but, it's an event that happens regularly when Gilbert goes there. You are lucky that Ludwig has been assigned to your brother; you can contact him anytime you want without the HRE knowing. But we should get going now." with that Antonio stood up. "Go where?" I asked. "To the target ranges of course! We should choose some inconspicuous vehicle though…." He mumbled as he walked towards the garage. I kept quiet; I didn't have anything to ask Antonio as yet. I actually wanted to meet this Ludwig character. He's with my brother and I do not really know him to trust him with Feliciano. Heck, I haven't even seen him! I was interrupted from my musings when Antonio held up the keys to a red Ferrari. "You said inconspicuous. How the hell is a RED FERRARI INCONSPICUOIS?!" I asked. "My other car has been sent for servicing, it got shot so many times that if I take it out on the road now people might get suspicious. So stop whining and get in."

The ride to the target ranges was long and silent. Too silent for Antonio in fact. But who was I to protest if I get a little quiet time.

When we reached the target range, all I saw was a green field in which at a distance of about 1,000 meters there was a wall with a target board attached. Further on to the extreme right there was a clubhouse like structure. "That is where we are headed Romano, you need to learn how to use a Welrod." He chirped, by this time we had already entered the place. "I'm sorry a what-lord?" I asked puzzled. "No, a Welrod. This," as he said this he pulled out a pistol. "Also known as an assassin's pistol. It is an extremely quite pistol, produces only 73 dB when fired. See the fluorescent paint on the side here, it helps you work in low light conditions the maximum distance you can go with this baby is 25 meters away from the target. It's meant to be shot at point blank range." He said as he handed me the gun. "Whoa, I did not expect that, where did you get that information? Assassin school?" I asked. "No, Wikipedia. Look it up kid. Now see those targets fire it there."

The indoor target range was basically just a long room with a black wall at the end then out of nowhere a metal cut out in the shape of a man started moving. I fired, or tried because I missed. I started firing and only stopped when my bullets got over. "It's okay Lovino, it takes time to master this." Antonio reassured me as he reloaded the gun. _But I haven't got the time. I need to get Feliciano back and soon. _I thought. I closed my eyes took a deep breath calmed my mind and fired and fired until my shots got over again. Antonio let out a low whistle. "Wow Lovino all you needed was a little motivation, you actually managed to hit the critical spot. On a moving target!"

I was ecstatic. I managed to hit the target, me! I was so happy I could have kissed Antonio then and there but…. I don't exactly roll 'that way' if you get my drift. The day continued like this me learning to use a Welrod. By the time we finished it was already seven.

"Hey, Lovino I have good news for you. Since you are so good at this, shooting must run in the blood. Your mother was a top class sharp shooter. In fact The Welrod was her speciality. I did well in choosing that for you. Maybe it's because you look like the spitting image of your mother. Oh I'm rambling sorry, what I meant to say was that your first mission might come sooner than you think." He said. I was perplexed. My first mission? So soon? I had not thought that I would have to kill people so fast. I cannot deny the fact that a gun feels good in my hand. It's actually kinda creepy. I suddenly like the feel of a cold killing tool in my hands, the power to wield it, to have the power to decide someone's life. On the other hand a mystery was cleared up. I always had a feeling I was adopted. Silly, of me right? I was small at that time and I noticed Feliciano resembled nonno more than me. Of course if you look at us now we all look alike but still… my mamma huh? I could help but feel thrilled at the fact that I looked like her and more importantly shoot like her.

I wonder whether she would be proud to know that her son turned out just like her.


End file.
